Bullwinkle Turns into a Fly
The Frog Lady returns and she plans to turn Bullwinkle into a fly so it’s up to Rocky, Annie and Sheana to change him back to his mooseself again. Plot Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Jim, Marci The Brady's Kids, Clark, Frankie and Sheana are visiting the royal emissary at the castle's court/port as they are doing a tour over the palace, they finally meet Princess Nannette and Alicia whose came to see them. But Bullwinkle told them that the Frog Lady is gonna to put a curse on him to became a fly but Sheana told him who told something like that. Huaxing, Shanying, Bim, Darcy, Dani, Fannie, Jani, Drake and Zobin Jady show up with their magic and they tell the gang that they told him that, the Amphiban girl is trying to get a revenge on everyone so she will turning Bullwinkle into a fly and Rocky is having a hard time believing that. Later Rocky, Bullwinkle, Annie and Sheana have to looking for that Frog Lady as she caught Bullwinkle and she began to turn him into a fly, she try to eat Bullwinkle but Sheana pushes her to the ground and Rocky save him. Sheana demands that Frog Lady to rejoice Bullwinkle to his moose self again but the Frog Lady wouldn’t so she can try to turn Sheana into a fly but she jumped out of the way. Rocky, Annie and Sheana has to take Bullwinkle away from the Frog Lady, they need to find away to change Bullwinkle back to his moose self again, but how? And Rocky has an idea to save Bullwinkle, so he summit Huaxing, Shanying, Bim, Darcy, Dani, Fannie, Jani, Drake and Zobin as they appear with their magic and they told them that the only way to break the Frog Lady‘s spells is to kill her with a magic sword. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Annie and Sheana must find a magic sword at the sanctuary and they don’t know how to pull it out. Clark, Frankie and Casper came and they told them that Clark has pulled the Destiny Truth-Blade before and now he can break the spell on that Frog Lady by pulling the sword out of the sanctuary and then they all can find the Frog Lady at the castle port and Clark started sword fight against the Frog Lady as they came to the castle port they keep sword fighting each until Clark fights the Frog Lady in the royal port as the Frog Lady fell into the spaceship and then the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) caught her and then they hold the Frog Lady still as Clark slays her with the magic sword and she has been defeated. After that, Bullwinkle has turned back to his moose self again and The Frog Lady's spell on him is broken and he thanked Clark for saving him. Later in the royal throne room, Huaxing, Shanying and the Jady’s Fairies thank Clark for changing Bullwinkle back to his moose self again so they, Rocky, Casper, Annie, Sheana and Frankie return to the Ghostly Trios and the rest of the Brady’s and they lived happily ever after! The End! Category:Season 2 Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Segments Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper's Galaxy Adventures Show episodes